


Disciplining Carlton

by SSDSnape



Series: His Royal Freshness 'verse [2]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Caning, Carlton and Will are both 17, Corporal Punishment, Cousin Incest, Forced Oral Sex, Idea from Season 3 - Episode 18, M/M, One-Shot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Carlton gets caned by Principle Robinson for issuing the man with a death threat, after being told he doesn't have what it takes to get into Princeton College. Afterwards, Principal Robinson forces Carlton to blow him. When he gets home, Carlton lies about getting in to Princeton and later gets spanked by his dad for threatening the Principal.





	Disciplining Carlton

**Author's Note:**

> _Most of the opening dialogue in this series will be recognisable from the original show itself. As I need it for setting the scenes, and didn't want to mess with it._

'Goodbye.' Principal Robinson said, as he tried shutting the door in Carlton's face, only to have Carlton slam it back open, now angry.  
'Look, Ed...'  
Principal Robinson took a couple of steps back, as Carlton stalked forwards.  
'You seem like an intelligent man. A man who knows what's good for himself. Accepting me would be very good fir you, Ed... because I have friends. Big friends. Big friends with lots of body hair and mozzarella on their breath.' He grabbed the Principal by the man's jacket lapels. ' _Capisce?_ '  
'Correct me if I'm wrong,' Principal Robinson went on as he looked down at the incensed boy, 'but was that a death threat?' Then he added with a raised brow and a sudden glint in his eyes that wasn't there a moment ago. 'Hmm?' 

 

Carlton looked unsure. Principal Robinson began to chuckle darkly as he turned and walked over to the cupboard in the far corner of his office and removed from it something he hadn't used in a very _long_ time. In fact it was now illegal to use it on students, but he had never had a student issue him with a death threat before. He brought the cane up and swished it about, before turning back to face Carlton, bending the cane in both hands, watching, as Carlton began sweating, squirming and begging. 

 

It did no good, Principal Robinson simply walked forwards and hauled the boy back and away from the closed office door. He locked it, before turning back to face Carlton.  
'You will take off your blazer Mr Banks, then you will turn round, pull down your pants and underwear, and bend over my desk. You will receive twenty strokes. Get to it!'  
Carlton was shocked and did nothing. He simply looked up at his Principal with wide scared eyes.  
'Do it, boy!'  
With no choice, Carlton gulped and did as he had been told to. Once he had turned and lowered his pants and briefs, he hiked up just shirt tails and bent over the man's desk.  
'Spread those legs.'  
Whimpering, Carlton spread his legs.  
He heard the swish of the cane and braced himself. 

 

Principal Robinson thanked god that everyone had left school for the day, as Carlton screamed and cried with every sharp hard stroke, he reigned down upon the boy's rather fine looking behind.  
After the last stroke fell, and Carlton's ass was a striped nicely with reddish-blue welts, Principal Robinson put the cane down and sat down in a chair and surveyed his handiwork. He was hard after all that.  
'Turn around.'  
Carlton sniffled and turned, his head bowed. His pants and briefs still down around his ankles.  
'Now, on your knees.'  
Wanting to go home, but not wanting to get caned again, Carlton did as he was told and fell to his knees. 

 

'You said earlier, before you issued your death threat, that you would do _anything_ to get me to change my mind, about letting you into Princeton. Well, I want you to blow me. Then you may leave.'  
He unzipped his fly and pulled out a large meaty looking cock. Carlton was shocked and began shaking his head. Will was slightly longer and thicker than this guy, but he wouldn't blow him!  
'Suck it!' Principal Robinson said with steel.  
Carlton shook his head. Principal Robinson growled and leaning forwards, he grabbed the back of Carlton's head with his right hand, while with his left he forced open the boy's mouth and rammed his cock deep into Carlton's mouth, as he hauled the boy's head downward. 

 

Carlton gagged and choked, but Principal Robinson was stronger and forced his cock in deeper. Hitting the back of Carlton's throat. He didn't force his way down the boy's threat though. He wasn't that heartless. But he did continue to fuck Carlton's mouth with wild abandon, until he came hard. He filled the boy's mouth, making Carlton choke as he tried to swallow the hot load. Some ended up leaking from his bruised lips and trailed down his chin. 

 

Once Principal Robinson had unloaded all he had to give, he pulled out of Carlton's mouth and pushed the boy back and away from him.  
He stood up and tucked himself away, before he began collecting his things.  
He turned back to face Carlton, who was still half naked on the floor.  
'You may get dressed now and go home. The blow job will remain between us, but I will be telephoning your father tonight and telling him about your threat.... Go.' 

 

 **\- DC -**

 

Carlton got home and told his family that he was going to Princeton via a scholarship. Everyone was ecstatic and proud, then the phone rang. Carlton said that he would get it and went towards it, but his dad who was nearer stated he would answer it. Philip reached the phone first, Carlton right behind him.  
'Hello?' Philip said. 'Ah! It's Mr Robinson, your Principal.' He said to Carlton, patting his son's left shoulder, as he walked off with the phone.  
'Well, you're a little late, sir, I just heard the good news.'  
Carlton looked weary, as his dad's featured turned from happy to puzzled very quickly.  
'That's impossible. How could he get suspended after he just got a full scholarship?' Philip looked at Carlton, who he noted looked anywhere but at him. 'I'll, ah, call you back. Yeah, goodbye.' 

 

Philip hung up looking shocked.  
'Philip, what's going on?' Vivian asked.  
Philip didn't answer, he simply put down the phone, blinked a couple of times, took a deep breath and turned towards his son.  
'Carlton... tell me you didn't threaten to kill the man from Princeton.'  
'Oh, my god.' Vivian stated as she turned away, while Will and Ashley just looked on, both blank faced.  
'Dad, I--' Carlton faltered. 

 

'Just tell me that, please.'  
Carlton looked down, then up and sighed before looking up at his dad.  
'I can't.'  
Philip looked devastated and turned away.  
'Go to your room, Carlton.'  
'Dad, I--'  
'GO CARLTON!' Philip yelled.  
Wide eyed, Carlton turned and ran.  
'I'LL BE UP THERE LATER!' Philip called. 

 

 **\- DC -**

 

As soon as everyone had finished dinner everyone went out to the cinema, leaving Philip and Carlton some alone time to talk. Though Philip knew that there would be very little talking involved. Philip made his way upstairs and knocked on Carlton's bedroom door before going in. He found the boy sitting on his bed, staring at nothing.  
'I'm very disappointed in you, Carlton. How could you even go so far as issuing a death threat?!'  
'I don't know, dad. It just happened. Will got accepted and I didn't. I was angry.' Carlton replied.  
'Yeah, well, so am I. I taught you better than this. Obviously I didn't teach you enough. Strip.'  
'Dad, what--'  
Strip Carlton!' Philip repeated, as he unbuckled his belt. 

 

'Dad, I already got spanked today.'  
'Yes, by Principal Robinson. Now, you're going to get a spanking from me. Strip.'  
Carlton gulped and stripped. Once he was wearing only his briefs, Philip took hold of his arm and bent his over the bed.  
'Spread your legs.'  
Carlton did as he was told and spread his legs.  
Philip folded his belt and raised it above his head, before bringing it down hard across Carlton's still slightly welted ass. 

 

Twenty firm harsh licks later and a sobbing Carlton, Philip threw down his belt and was all for simply leaving the boy there, curled up on his bed to stew. But he wasn't an unkind man. He leant down and folded his arms around Carlton's shoulders and gave him a hug, while rubbing soothing circles on the boy's back.  
'I'm sorry, dad.'  
'I'm sorry too, son.' 

 

 **\- DC -**

 

Sometime later that night, Will entered Carlton's room and got into the bed with his cousin. He got comfortable and then began to stroke the side of Carlton's face gently. Carlton woke up, saw Will and wrapped his arms around his cousin's body and hugged Will for dear life. Will kissed Carlton lightly on his lips, before they both snuggled down and went to sleep.


End file.
